Sleeping Memorial
by Yuki Terai
Summary: Kanzeon Bosatsu just remembered the past 500 years ago. Everything seems so much better at the past. All about the life at Gaiden, Nataku, Konzen, Kenren and many more! Very nice, really! You sure to enjoy it. Try reading it please...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own any of these Saiyuki characters. I'm not a good writer, though, but I hope the story is nice and you'll read it. Enjoy!   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Goddess of Mercy yawned, "This is boring. It's been more than 500 years since I've been in this dull boring place. No excitements happened here..."  
  
She turned to the pond and watch Sanzo-ikkou down on earth. She got rather bored of them. "These four stooges haven't reached their destiny yet." she yawned again, even louder and longer than usual.  
  
"Kanzeon Bosatsu! That's so open!" Jiroushin yelled.  
  
"Because I'm bored. Anyway, I did not expect that somebody would pop their head out of nowhere and tell me the same thing over and over again."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No matter how much time flies, everything will still be the same." she smiled, "Right, Nataku?"  
  
Nataku's emotionless body did not replied.  
  
"Unless... Unless if we turn back the time, to 500 years ago."  
  
500 Years Ago  
  
Goku ran through the empty corridor, making loud footstep sounds.  
  
"Konzen! Konzen wake up!" Goku yelled, slamming into Konzen's room.  
  
"Uruse, baka saru! I'm trying to sleep!" Konzen snapped. He took a cuishion and tried to cover his ear from Goku's whining.  
  
"But Konzen, Ten-chan invited us to his library. Wouldn't it be fun? Let's go! Konzen! Konzen, can you hear me?! Konzen!"  
  
A big red vein popped on Konzen's head, "Hm! Baka saru. If Tenpou 'invited' us to his library, that means he's going to ask us help him clear it up again. Infact, I just did that last week!"  
  
Goku jumped onto Konzen's bed and begged, "Please Konzen..."  
  
Konzen ignored. Still clamping the cuishion on his ear.  
  
Goku nearered his mouth towards Konzen's covered ear. "Konzen... Please..."  
  
That made Konzen angrier. Another vein popped out. "Urusai-ne! Stop coaxing me!"  
  
Konzen slam Goku's face with a cuishion. Goku went falling of the bed and onto the cold hard floor.  
  
"You're so mean!" Goku said, pushing himself up with his elbows.  
  
"Hm!" Konzen said, covering his ear with another cuishion. "If you really want to go to Tenpou's library, go there yourself. Don't drag me into this mess."  
  
"Meanie!" Goku muttered under his breath. He stood up and quietly walk out of the room.  
  
Konzen turned and looked at Goku walking out of the room. His innocent face practically soften Konzen's heart. But as usual, Konzen ignored.  
  
AN: So how is it? Is it good? Please review and tell me, ok. Feel free to say it sucks so I could write a better story for you. Yeah, I gotta admit this chapter is kinda short, but I hope you'll continue reading it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own any of these Saiyuki characters. Anyway, enjoy the show- oops... story! I hope it's nice.   
  
Chapter 2 Tenpou's library  
  
Tenpou was at his library, arranging his books neatly on a shelf when the door slammed open.  
  
"Goku," Tenpou cried in surprise, dropping the books he was carrying.  
  
"Hi Ten-chan! Anything I can do to help?" Goku asked.  
  
"Sure, you were just what I need." Tenpou said. He caught his eyes on a pile of books scattered on the floor. "Maybe you could help me to arrange those books onto that shelf, please?"  
  
"Sure!" Goku carried the big stack of books and brought them to the shelf opposite Tenpou. Tenpou was amazed by Goku's strength.  
  
"Hm? Where's Konzen?" Tenpou asked, noticing the silence in the library.  
  
"Konzen? Oh, he's kinda... tired." Goku replied.  
  
"Oh," Tenpou nodded and continued his work.  
  
"Where is that book?" Tenpou asked himself. "Boo-ook! Oh, boo-ook!" he called.  
  
Tenpou got down from the chair and begin searching the whole library, tossing books after books that were in his way.  
  
"Not here. Not this. Nope. Nope. Where could it be?"  
  
Tenpou stood up and scratched his head in puzzlement. "Where could I have put it...?"  
  
He swept his eyes around the library and spotted a red book. "Oh, there it is!" He ran towards it and pick it up. To his disapointment, it wasn't the book he was looking for.  
  
Tenpou sighed and tossed the book behind him, nearly hitting Goku.  
  
There was silence when they suddenly heard a loud knock at the door. Then a louder knock.  
  
"Oi, Tenpou! I'm coming in!" a man called. He pushed the door open, not noticing a shelf filled with books behind the door. The door hit the shelf and a whole pile of books came falling down on top of him.  
  
"Kenni-chan!" Goku cried when Kenren managed to pull himself out from the pile of books that practically buried him.  
  
"Kenren." Tenpou said.  
  
"Ite! I told you hundred times, Tenpou, not to put books near the entrance. Somebody will get killed!" Kenren shouted angrily, rubbing his head.  
  
"Yare yare... I just arrange those books a while ago." Tenpou sighed.  
  
"What? Are you saying that you cared more about your books than people's safety?"  
  
"I'm finished!" Goku said. "Anything else I can do?"  
  
"Wow! That was really quick." Tenpou praised. "Perhaps you could help me to sort out those books on the floor and arrange them on that empty shelf please."  
  
"Hai!" Goku obidiently went and did what Tenpou asked him to.  
  
"So what's your purpose coming here, Kenren?" Tenpou asked.  
  
"Not much really." Kenren replied, still rubbing his head and looking at his hand for signs of blood. "I just happen to walk pass here that's all. Something seems to be bugging me too."  
  
"It seems that so many badluck happens to us nowadays."  
  
"I heard that Nataku went to war again. It's been four days in a row. Wonder what's that bearded weirdo up to."  
  
Bearded weirdo? "Who's that?" Tenpou asked.  
  
"Who else? That guy who thinks himself so big, having thick beard that looks like shit, with eyes that are soooo.... small. And not to mention he snores in his sleep, too." Kenren said, immitating a pigs snort.  
  
"Arghhhh!!!" Goku yelled.   
  
AN: Man, this chap is no good. Please review anyway, ok. I know this chapter is kinda boring... Blah... Blah... Blah... But I hope you'll try reading the next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Saiyuki characters. Anyway, this is the third chapter of the story. Hope you like it. Read and tell me how is it, please.   
  
Chapter 3  
  
Tenpou and Kenren exchanged terrified glances. They looked around the library panically, wondering what has happened.  
  
"Goku, daijobuka?" Tenpou asked.  
  
Goku was stretching his arms far away from his eyes, in his hands was a colourful book with childish cartoon pictures on it.  
  
"Oi, don't scare us like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Kenren yelled, clutching his throbbing heart.  
  
Goku jumped down from the ladder and went to Tenpou.  
  
"Ten-chan, can you please lend me this book?" Goku asked.  
  
Tenpou looked at the book Goku was holding and smiled when he saw the title. Written on it was 'Pork Bun versus Beef Bun'.  
  
"Sure." Tenpou said.  
  
Goku shoots a fist into the air. "Yahoo!"  
  
A sweatdrop roll down Kenren's head. "Ugh!" he sighed. "How babyish!"  
  
"Come on, Kenren. He's just a kid." Tenpou said with a giggle. Then he turned to Goku who is sitting on the floor leaned againts the shelf and reading the book. "I'm sure Nataku wanted to be treated this way, too. A kid."  
  
Kenren nodded. Silence filled the air once again, with only Goku's voice chuckling and giggling to himself.  
  
"Oh, I remembered something." Kenren said, trying to change the subject and the sad atmosphere. "Nataku is coming back today, I think."  
  
"Eh? Nataku?" Goku asked, lowering the book from his face.  
  
"Yeah, Nataku." Kenren answered. "Wanna come along and welcome him?"  
  
"Sure!" Goku screamed with delight, dumping the book at one corner.  
  
Kenren went out as Goku followed behind him.  
  
"Uh, guys..." Tenpou got interupted as the door slams shut. "Yare yare desu-ne."   
  
AN: Ok, you know what I'm gonna say. Review, please. Feel free to tell me all your comments so that I could improve. Anyway, the sad part is coming up. To all Nataku fans, I recomend you to prepare a box of tissues. Wah....! I'm sad myself, too. Blows nose 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or any of these Saiyuki characters. Not now, not EVER! Never! Heehee...   
  
Chapter 4  
  
Goku squeeze himself through the horrified crowd. Having difficulty passing through with so many people glued to each other.  
  
"Oi! Oi! What the hell is going on here?! Move it! Move it!" Kenren yelled, pushing a man aside.  
  
"Eh! Shuddup!" the man snapped.  
  
"Nandato?! Konno baka oyaji!"  
  
The man highered his chest at Kenren. Kenren did the same. Both of them snarled at each other at the same time: "Hm...!"  
  
Half the crowd crowded around them and watch, (the tradisional stand around and do nothing) thinking "Nice show! Nice show!" That made it easier for Goku to pass.  
  
"Nataku! Okairi!" Goku cried, but froze when he saw Nataku's condition.  
  
Blood run down Nataku's right shoulder. He was limping and could barely walk. Nobody bothered to help him. All they did was gasping and mumuring to each other: "Oh my goodness" "Poor thing" "What happened?" "He wasn't this weak..."  
  
"Na-Nataku? Nataku! Daijobuka?" Goku cried, pushing everybody aside and ran towards him.  
  
"Huh?" Nataku looked up. "It's you."  
  
"What happened to you? Who did this to you?" Goku asked panically.  
  
Nataku didn't answer. He pushes pass Goku with his left hand and force himself to continue walking. As his body can't keep it up, he colapse on to the ground. The crowd gasped.  
  
"Nataku!"  
  
Nataku's room  
  
Nataku woke up and found himself on his bed. His blur sight slowly turns clear and he can see the same old boring ceiling in his small dark room. But no sign of anyone.  
  
Negative things appear in his mind. Does anyone care about me? Am I just a killing puppet to them? Is everybody using me? Am I born for this? Why? Why...?  
  
He push himself up with his hands and sat up. He clutch his right shoulder with his left hand in pain due to the war he had just been through. He thought for a moment and remembered the day when he promised Goku to show him around Heaven. He so wish he could be free, just for a while, to be with his friend...  
  
Nataku heard footsteps coming towards his room. Louder and louder as it comes nearer. Nataku quickly slumber back on his bed and pretended to sleep. Doing it in a hurry, he forgotten all about his injured shoulder and landed hard on it. "Ow!"  
  
"Nobody here," a man said, just outside Nataku's room. "We can talk."  
  
"Hey," another man said. "Don't you feel something really wierd is going on?"  
  
"Eh?" the first man asked.  
  
"Don't you feel that the greatest Fighting God so far, Nataku, is getting weaker by the moment?"  
  
"Ahh! Maybe he fought too much and and got beaten up many times till he got bored of it. Besides, he's just a killing puppet, no ig deal."  
  
"You don't seem to be worried at all. What are we going to do if Nataku can't fight anymore? We have to fight for ourselves then."  
  
The first man laughed. "Don't you remember? A new God has been born not long ago. I don't know where it came from but it's somewhere around Nataku's age according to Li Tou Ten. I bet he's going to use it as another killing puppet. That way, we can relax!"  
  
"You're right." the second man remembered. "We're free!"  
  
Both of them laughed a very cold laugh.  
  
Nataku felt sad.   
  
A/N: Crying Blows nose sob... sob... WAAHHH!!! So sad!!! Ooops... Clears throat So, how is it? Anyways, please review ok. If you will excuse me, can you go on to the next chapter while I continue crying? WAAAHHWOOO!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or any of these Saiyuki characters. Though I wish to. Huuhaahaa...!   
  
Chapter 5 The Heaven Gardens  
  
"Miss! Pl-lease get down from that tree." a man worker called to his mistress, Yuki.  
  
"No way! It's so much better up here. I can feel the cool breeze." a young girl's voice replied.  
  
"But, Miss, you are a lady. You don't climb trees!" the worker said.  
  
"Well I'm different. I'm not those who seat down cross legs and act so boring! This is so much better." she said. She release her hands from the thin tree branch she was gripping and danggle herself by her legs on the tree branch she was sitting on.  
  
"M-miss! You're going to fall!" the worker gulped. "Get down here at once or we'll be in big trouble."  
  
"Name the person who would punish us." Yuki sneered.  
  
"I dunno but I'm sure Master Li Tou Ten will be mad at you if you continue behaving like that," he warned.  
  
Li Tou Ten? Who's he? Wait, wait, wait... It's at the tip of my tounge, it's at the tip of my tounge.... I dunno. "Who's this Li Tou Ten guy anyway? He seems kinda familiar but I just can't point it out." she asked.  
  
"He's the whatever whatever you call Tentei's right hand man. I don't want to talk about how he got his rank, though." he replied. "Now would you get down from that tree!"  
  
"Why...?" she whined. She make innocent goo-goo eyes at him, hoping he would give up and leave her alone. Blink. Blink.  
  
He sweatdropped. "Because..." he sighed. "Tentei... just... summon... you." he said in a tired voice, almost out of breath. He took a deep breath. "If you don't go there, he'll be EX! tremely mad at you."  
  
Yuki sighed. "Wakata, wakata." She stretch her arms for a branch to pull herself up. All her blood rushed to her brain after danggling upside down for quite sometime and she felt a little dizzy.  
  
The worker sighed in relief, wiping a sweatdrop on his forehead.  
  
Yuki slid down the tree trunk and landed safely on her feet. She shove back her dark silky black hair, no odinary black hair, she seems to have some brown and gold highlights on her bangs (naturally). Her greyish blue eyes beamed brightly under rays of sunlight trough the cherry blossom tree. It looks just like a cool snowy weather during the winter season.  
  
Yuki grinned at the man childishly. The man smiled back and lead her to the Main Building.  
  
Li Tou Ten's room  
  
Snores filled the air. Fancy curtains covering a big master bed. Fancy soft pillows filled half the whole bed. Oh, what a comfortable place to sleep. Li Tou Ten slept comfortably and peacefully, still... sucking his thumb?! Saliva drooled from his mouth and wet the bedsheet. You can see one wet spot of his saliva there. Eeew...!  
  
Footsteps sounds approaching his room. "Li Tou Ten-sama." a lady worker said. She gave a soft knock at the door.  
  
It was only answered by loud snores.  
  
The lady gave another knock at the door. "Li Tou Ten-sama, Lord Tentei has summoned the new Goddess to the Main Building. He needs you there."  
  
Li Tou Ten didn't answer, didn't wake up. Still sleeping...  
  
The lady worker slowly opens the door. Tried to peek inside. A little wider. A little wider. "Li Tou Ten-sama?"  
  
This time, Li Tou Ten snort like a pig as a reply. The lady couldn't resist a laugh but tried to cover up.  
  
She walks nearer to his bed. She clears her throat and gave another call of his name. The bed curtains flew open and an angry Li Tou Ten stared back at her.  
  
"What?!" he yelled. His eyes wide. A drop of his saliva drool down his cheek.  
  
The lady tried her hardest not to laugh. "Lord Tentei is waiting for you at the Main Building, sir." she grinned awkwardly.  
  
Li Tou Ten raised his hand and nodded at her. She bow at him as soon as she got the message, turn around and walk out of the room. The part when Li Tou Ten snorted like a pig and the saliva that roll down his cheek kept repeating in her mind.   
  
A/N: So, whaddya think? You know what I'm gonna say, review please. To all Li Tou Ten fans, don't be angry. I'm just writing how his character really is. grin I don't think there's any Li Tou Ten fans out there... is there? 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Oh, Saiyuki, you're so beautiful. How can you be mine? (In other words I don't own Saiyuki). Ha-ha!   
  
Chapter 6 The Nameless Goddess  
  
"You," Tentei said pointing his finger at Yuki. "I summon you."  
  
"Hai!" Yuki obediently step out and bow down.  
  
"Before I begin, let me congratulate you for being one of the gods in Heaven. Now, I shall name you." Tentei said. He thought for a moment. Nothing came to his mind. He turned to his worker and whispered, "What god is available?"  
  
The worker pulled out a piece of paper and read it out. "Goddess of Mercy taken, Goddess of Light taken, Fighting God taken..." After reading a few names, he whispered something into Tentei's ear.  
  
Tentei nodded. "I shall make you... The Goddess of Life!"  
  
The crowd gasp. That is one of the most powerful god so far. And also the first one to be.  
  
Goddess of Life? Yuki thought. It sounds kinda corny. Wonder what it does, create and destroy? Boring...  
  
"Hai! Arigatou gozaimasu!" Yuki reluctantly accept it.  
  
Just then, Li Tou Ten burst into the Main Building. His hair was as bushy as an over-grown rose bush. His robes were worn inside-out and one of his shoe is missing.  
  
Yuki chuckled. Stopped. And chuckled again. For the first time she saw somebody acting so funny and stupid at the same time.  
  
Li Tou Ten walk pass Yuki and stood beside Tentei. He combed his messy hair with his fingers and straightened his robes. The crowd burst into laughter.  
  
Yuki caught her eyes on Li Tou Ten's face and laughed. "The guy at the right," Yuki said. "You got some dried saliva on your left cheek."  
  
The crowd laughed even louder.  
  
Li Tou Ten blushed. His pale face turn pink and into a bright tomato red. He begin rubbing his cheek with his hand, trying to wipe away the dried saliva.  
  
The crowd continue laughing. They stopped as soon as Tentei raised his hand. He looked at Li Tou Ten in disgust and turn back to Yuki.  
  
"This is something to celebrate about! We'll held a party ball tonight to celebrate for the new Goddess in Heaven." Tentei announced. The crowd cheered. "Make sure everybody is invited. And yes, everybody must wear smart outfits and beautiful dresses."  
  
The crowd cheered again.  
  
The lazy soldiers moan in disapointment. They expected to see another boy like Nataku to replace him as the fighting God. But turned out to be a girl instead. Their brains turned rusty after all the lazing-around and relaxing while Nataku fight, now have to pay the price.   
  
A/N: How is this chapter? Is it ok? Review please, mina-san! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nah... I don't own the beautiful work of Kazuya Minekura.   
  
Chapter 7  
  
Nataku walk through the corridor. He stopped at the railings and looked at the beautiful garden. Flowers and grass grow everywhere and the sound of water trickling down into the pond was relaxing. Stood in the middle was a shady yew tree.  
  
Nataku wished he could step out into the beautiful garden. Just once. But he knew he wasn't allowed out to the garden because of the stupid rules made by his father. He stood there, watching yellow butterflies flying around freely and sucking honeys from the flowers.  
  
"Nataku-sama?" a girl's voice asked.  
  
Nataku turned to her. "Uh, hai."  
  
"There is a party ball held tonight." she said pulling out a piece of paper and hand it to Nataku. "Everybody is to attend it. It's a celebration for a new Goddess in heaven. Oh, and wear this to the party." She took out a smart looking outfit from the big bag she was carrying and pass it to him.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu." Nataku said. He pull out the dark blue coat from the plastic and held it up to him. For the first time he is to wear something so... special.  
  
He stuffed the coat back into the plastic and carry it along back to his room.  
  
"Nataku!" a voice cried. "Hey, wait up!"  
  
Nataku turned around in puzzlement. To his surprise, a girl jumped on to him and squeeze him tightly with her arms. Nataku step back, nearly fell down.  
  
"It's been ten years since I've seen you. You're all grown up!" she cried.  
  
Nataku looked at the girl who was squashing him. She slowly release her arms and smiled at him. She happened to be Nataku's cousin, and nearly became his fiance. But that was all over now.  
  
"Chanitsu." Nataku said.  
  
"Chanitsu?" she asked. "What's the matter with you? My name is Chinatsu not Chanitsu!"  
  
"Gomen." Nataku apologise. He grinned.  
  
Chinatsu caught her eyes on what Nataku was holding. "What is that? Let me see." She grabbed the outfit Nataku was carrying and admire it. "Hey! I've got one too. Accept that mine is a skirt, not trousers." She pass it back to Nataku.  
  
"So how have you been doing this few years?" Nataku asked.  
  
"Man, it's so hell boring!" Chinatsu groan. She grinned. "But I managed to escape from my job most of the time. I just escaped today too. Thanks to the party ball thingy. I'm so looking forward to it!"  
  
Nataku smiled.  
  
"Oh, I gotta go!" Chinatsu said. "I'm sure those idiots will come looking for me. Bye." She gave Nataku another warm hug and skip through the corridor.  
  
Nataku watch after her as she walk away.  
  
Konzen's room  
  
Silence filled the air. Konzen quietly reading his newspaper while Goku sat on the floor daydreaming.  
  
Konzen lowered down his newspaper. "Oi, baka saru. Why are you so quiet? You use to be running and jumping around here and there."  
  
Goku didn't answer.  
  
"Are you finally running out of energy? Good for you." Konzen sneered and continue reading his newspaper.  
  
"No, it's not that." Goku said. "I just don't feel comfortable."  
  
There was silence.  
  
They heard a knock on the door. And before Konzen could say "Come in" Tenpou barge into the room.  
  
"I didn't say you may come in." Konzen said.  
  
Tenpou rub the back of his head and laughed. "I got some good news for you. I think Goku might be interested in it."  
  
"Eh? What is it?" Goku asked excitedly.  
  
"Something fun is happening tonight. A party I suppose." Tenpou said.  
  
"Party?" Goku asked. He shoots a fist into the air. "Yahoo! Party!"  
  
Konzen sweatdropped. "Good... news?"  
  
Tenpou laughed. "I forgot, you hate noisy places. Anyway, everybody is to attend the party ball no matter what. Not to mention everybody MUST wear smart-looking outfits too."  
  
"Can I come along? Please Konzen..." Goku begged.  
  
Konzen nearered his newspaper to his face. "Hm! As you wish."  
  
Goku cheered. But stopped. "But, I don't have any smart-looking outfits. How can I attend the party?"  
  
"Don't worry, they will provide us clothes." Tenpou said.  
  
Goku shoots another fist into the air. "Yahoo! Par-ty par-ty..." Goku chants.  
  
"Great!" Konzen muttered under his breath.  
  
Nataku's room  
  
"Are you ready yet?" Chinatsu cried, knocking Nataku's room door continuously.  
  
"In a minute." Nataku replied.  
  
Nataku opened his room door and step out. Chinatsu covered her mouth and gasped. He look handsome wearing the new outfit.  
  
"Awesome!" Chinatsu cried. "It suits you well!"  
  
"Thanks." Nataku blushed.  
  
"What do you think about mine?" Chinatsu asked. She spin around to show Nataku her new outfit.  
  
"It's nice." Nataku said.  
  
"Ok, let's head to the PAR-TY!" Chinatsu cried as she shoots a fist into the air.   
  
A/N: Phew! This one is kinda long. So whaddya think. I know it is kinda well, too much talking. Anyway, review please. Check out the next chappie, ok! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nope, Saiyuki doesn't belong to me! Man I feel kinda lazy writing this over and over. Anyway, this chapter is kinda ok for me. Enjoy!   
  
Chapter 7 Waltz of the Moon  
  
A waltz music filled the ball room.  
  
"Hi Nataku!" Chinatsu called, running to him and slapping his back. "Don't just stand around like an idiot here. Join the fun!" She raise her hand above her forehead and begin looking around. "Hm... let's see if there is any handsome guys around here." Then she caught her eyes on a pretty handsome guy and went to join him.  
  
Nataku stood around awkwardly. His golden eyes swept around the ball room, watching the many god and godesses dancing.  
  
Yuki swept her winter grey eyes around at the 'rejects'. Nah, too fat, she thought. Nope, too tall, I'll crick my neck! Too short, too stupid looking, too boring looking, too skinny.....  
  
Yuki sighed. All the best are taken, she thought. Her eyes stopped at Nataku. Ah, there's someone who looks okay. What beautiful eyes!  
  
Nataku too caught sight of Yuki. Her white tight dress which only reached up to her knees glimmer among the other's dark blue outfit which made her look attracting. She raised one finger, smiling. Nataku's head tilted a little in puzzlement.  
  
Yuki strode over to Nataku.  
  
"Ah, you're the best-looking 'reject' I've ever met," Yuki said. She grabbed one of his pale hands. "Come, dance with me!"  
  
Nataku looked away.  
  
Yuki looked at him curiously. "Oh, I get it," Yuki said. "You'll only dance with someone you like. Alright, look into my eyes. You're-gonna-like- me, you're-gonna-like-me. There, did it work?"  
  
"No, it's not that," Nataku said. "I can't dance."  
  
"I'll teach you then," Yuki said. "Come on, it's easy! I can't stand alone on the dance floor."  
  
And with that, not giving Nataku a chance to agree or not, Yuki half led and half dragged him to the dance floor.  
  
Another music started. Yuki placed one of Nataku's hands on her waist, grabbed his other and laid her own hand on his shoulder. Then she started dancing a few simple waltz dance steps.  
  
Nataku tried to follow, but only ended up stepping heavily on her feet. Yuki didn't seem to mind though. Her smile widened everytime he stepped on her.  
  
"Geez, you sure are hard to teach," she said, smiling, after he tripped over and bumped hard into her.  
  
"I gotta go," Nataku said and made to leave but Yuki pulled him back.  
  
"No, no, wait," Yuki said. She grabbed one of his hand and started dancing. Nataku tried to follow. He did it! Until...  
  
He bumped right into a couple.  
  
"Hey!" the girl cried out.  
  
"Watch it, man!" the blond boy said angrily, pushing Nataku roughly.  
  
"Gomen," Nataku muttered.  
  
"Knock it off, jerk!" Yuki said, sticking her tounge out at the blond boy.  
  
"What did you say, you..." the blond boy was cut short. His dance partner shook her head at him. He gave Nataku a last rueful look and reluctantly continue dancing with his girlfriend.  
  
Yuki smiled at Nataku. They continued dancing and soon Nataku got the hang of it. Well, mostly because he kept on glancing at other dancers, but at least he managed to avoid bumping into more dancers.  
  
Fireworks flew up and banged. The dancers stopped dancing and stood side by side, their faces occasionally lighted up when the fireworks banged. Nataku felt uncomfortable at the sight of the blond boy kissing his girlfriend.  
  
Yuki beamed at Nataku. Nataku smiled back. Yuki suddenly seemed to caught sight of someone over his shoulders.  
  
"Okay, I gotta go now!" Yuki said. She winked. "Nice dancing with you!"  
  
She pecked him on the cheeks and left to join somebody else. Nataku went red. He turned and stared after Yuki walking away.  
  
Not far, Li Tou Ten stood watching his son. He sipped some wine and smiled.   
  
AN: Phew! I'm rather satisfied with this one. Though I gotta admit my friend Kanzeon Bosatsu did most of it. To tell you the truth, I don't really know how to write this chapter so she offered to help me write it if I help her to advertise her stories to you readers. But hey- I do all the story thinking ya know! I added a few things in it to make more interesting, hope it's satisfying enough for you. Anyway, please review. And to all Nataku fans, don't get me wrong. Yuki and Nataku is not in love with each other, ok. 


End file.
